


Two Beats, One Heart

by catchawave



Series: Bound to Get Together [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchawave/pseuds/catchawave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in her chest is saying staystaystay, but her mouth is saying goodbyegoodbyegoodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beats, One Heart

            “You’re not Miller,” he says after a second, leaning on the edge of the door.

            (Something starts to wake up inside of her chest.)

            “Not since I last checked, no.”

            He smirks at her, “I’d say that’s a pity, but I’m not really sure if it is.”

            ( _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it_ , her brain shouts uselessly at her heart.)

She rolls her eyes. “That depends. Is O home?”

            “Can’t say she is.”

            “Then I guess it’s a pity, then.”

            (Look how good she’s do--)

            “Don’t say that, Princess.”

            (Shit.)

            She throws him her best glare, wills him into oblivion, “Don’t call me that. You’re not allowed to call me that.”

            He doesn’t so much as blink, keeps his dark eyes locked on her light ones.

            ( _Don’t blink, don’t blink, don’t blink_ , beats something in her chest.)

            Her phone buzzes.

            _< <Sry got caught up. Meet me at the mall in a few?>>_

            “Is it O?”

            “Huh? Oh, yeah,” she says, looking up from her phone, “yeah. Change of plans. Guess I should go.”

            “Or,” he says, eyes wide, “Or, you could not.”

            ( _Staystaystay_.)

            “And why would I do that?” she asks, eyebrow raised.

            ( _Staystaystay_.)

            “Because, I,” he swallows, “because I love you, dammit, and I’m sorry, okay? I’m _sorry_.”

            (Her chest goes silent.)

            She stares at him for a second, mouth slightly open.

            “I—”

            “ _No_. You—you don’t get to break up with me and then tell me you love me. That’s not how it works.”

            (She won’t cry. She won’t. She’s over him, dammit.)

            He runs a hand through his curls and sighs.

            “Clarke, I—I had to break up with you. You’re Octavia’s best friend and if she found out, she’d kill me.”

            Her eyes narrow. “You know that’s not true. You know—”

            “I know it _now_. I know it now!”

            Now it’s her turn to sigh as she turns around; “Bye, Bellamy.”

            (Her hearts beating again; g _oodbyegoodbyegoodbye_.

And, _nonono._ )

            “Wait!” And now he sounds desperate, his voice shaking a little bit.

            She stops, but doesn’t turn around, doesn’t say anything.

            “Can we just give us one more chance?” She doesn’t turn around, doesn’t say anything.

            “Princess—” her shoulders tighten, “ _Clarke_. Please?”

            A minute passes.

            She turns around.

***

            _< <Sorry, O. Can’t make it today, but I’ll tell you why tomorrow.>>_

_ <<Or when you get home.>>_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's OOC; this wasn't what I was originally going to write. I have trouble writing the two of them, so any feedback would be pretty chill.


End file.
